Vampire's Life
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: A cute oneshot of Malus and Carrie F. This is my first ever story for Castlevania. Please read and review okay.


**Hey there my name is Seeker Heart. I'm planning on making this oneshot of the two lovely couples from Castlevania. This is my part of the ending of the Castlevania game.**

**This tells about Carrie's sickness and how she holds a surprise that is growing inside of her. A baby vampire. But how did she get in this stage anyway? Well the answer lays in the hands of Malus. Who he is a vampire but just a vampire he is Dracula. But he somehow changed to be good.**

**Now with his help can Carrie help herself and the vampire baby that is growing inside of her. Read and found out. There will be parts that will be skipped. Sorry but I don't want to get a writer's block.**

**I don't own any of those two characters, but I do own this one which is the baby's name.**

_**Vampire's Life.**_

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the land of good. Where the people were now free from the curse of their evil lord known as Dracula.

Thanks to the two hero that saved them and the world from the evil vampire's wreath of conquering the world. When that was done the two separated so they can live in peace too and searching for a life on their own.

The one who stayed at the land of good was Carrie F. She is a young light purple hair girl who risk her life to save the land from the hands of evil.

She lived inside a wooden house. She was alone yes, but she had many birds creeping and singing their beautiful songs. She was happy that Dracula was gone and out coming back to the world again.

She sighed though. "Why do I feel so sad all of a sudden? I mean…well maybe I'm alone and no one is here to live with me." She said to herself. She wanted at least a good husband so that maybe she can live in a peaceful live with the one she loved, like Malus.

She laugh a little. She misses him so much. She had a crush on him ever since she saved his life from the power of the Count. But after that was done, he wanted to stay at the castle. There were many good people there now watching him.

She smiled. She looked at the sky and sing to the birds.

After that she went to get a shower, after that she got her pjs on, and headed to bed. She covered herself with a nice warm blanket and fell a sleep.

_In her dream, she was standing in the room on the bed, she was naked. She looked drowsy and sleepy. As if she wanted something like having sex. But with who? _

_A man came in the bed and laid on top of her. She groans and moans as he was doing something to her. She hold him close to her and she put her legs around him._

_They kept doing this for hours, then the man spoke. "I hope you enjoy this as much as I have." _

_She look at him with a warm smile. "Yes, I am. I enjoy this very much. Malus." She said to him as they continued._

The next morning was scary, Carrie woke from her dream and look around the house. But there was no one around. She looked at the window and saw a black raven.

"A raven? I thought I won't see one them again. But it looks so peaceful. I wonder?" She asked herself.

She got out from the bed and headed to the kitchen. She made eggs and some bacon. She purred a glass of milk in a glass and sat down.

As she eats, the black raven headed to the castle. At the widow, the young man who's hair is dark purple looked to see if the raven was back.

The raven crow and the man turn his head to look. The raven was sitting on the widow sill. "I'm glad you have returned my friend." The man speak.

It crow again and the man petted his bird. "So do you sense the little one?" He asked the raven. The raven nodded. "Alright then. I'm heading there to bring my wife home. So she can be immortal like me."

The man opened the doors from the room and grab his cloak. "Where are you going Master Malus?" The maid or is a vampire but a good one asked him.

"I'm going to bring my wife home. Before the little one is born." He answered. The maid was shock to hear that from her master. Then he left.

"Oh my, he's going to a father and a husband of the two. I hope she's alright." The maid prayed.

Back the house, Carrie felt sick to her stomach. "Man, what's wrong with me?" She asked herself as she remembered the part in the kitchen this morning.

_She was eating peaceful until she feels like she need to use the restroom. "Oh god…" She said to herself as she went to the bathroom and starting to have morning sickness. _

She remembered that and it smells bad. She even went to the restroom again to see what's wrong with her. She went to use the rest room again.

But this time she felt something kicking inside. She place her hand on her belly and felt it again.

She went to shock. She was pregnant! She went to panic. "But how did this happen? I was just sleeping. But how…" She couldn't scream anymore. She was so tried that she headed to bed.

As she went to sleep, the baby was drinking it's mother's blood from her veins, but not to hard or painful. As if the baby who is a vampire doesn't want to hurt it's mother.

Carrie fallen a sleep after feeling a few of the pain that her child is drinking it's mother. She cried, but not from sadness, but happiness. Maybe she wanted someone that she can take care of and help it grow into a beautiful young adult. Her crying stop and slept peacefully. Just then a man in cloak saw the wooden house and headed in.

He saw the young human sleeping with her swollen belly and huge breast. Part of the pregnancies steps that shows that the baby is growing.

He smiled. "You will have someone who is there for you. My love. I promise." Malus whispered. "Now it's time for you to return home." He said to her in her sleepy stage.

He pick her up and wrap a blanket around her and headed out. He use his magic to make a portal to the Castle's Keep. He step in and then the portal closed.

As the other workers of the castle were cleaning, the portal opened and pops out the young vampire and the young woman in his arms still sleeping. "Welcome back my lord." The male vampire who is cleaning the fireplace said to him.

"Good evening to you too. Now please if you don't mind I would like to take my wife to her room. Where she can rest." Malus said to his followers. They nodded and the young lord walk to his room.

His maid the vampire girl closed the door behind him and walk to him. As he sets the sleeping Carrie in his bed. "She is beautiful. Isn't she?" Malus asked.

"Yes, my lord she is." The vampire maid answered. "But why do you care for this girl? Mind me asking." She asked.

"She saved me from Dracula's wreath. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." He answered. She was surprise to hear that.

"Wow, who would knew." She said to him. He nodded his head.

At the morning, Carrie opened her eyes and look at the room. "Huh?! Where am I? How did I-" She then saw Malus the older one waiting for her to wake from her slumber.

"Malus? What are you…" She wanted to asked but he put his finger on her red lips.

"Hush. You must be tried from carrying the child that sleeps inside you." Malus said to her. She went to shock.

"How did you know that?" Carrie asked. Then she remembered her dream. "You did this to me." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

He hugged her gently. "Yes, it was me that you saw in your dreams. I heard that you want someone with you, when I heard it I feel sad too in my heart. Though I'm a vampire but it doesn't mean I can love the girl that saved me from Dracula." Malus explain.

She looked at him with a shock look. He cares about her even since that time she saved him. She was now crying with happy tears. She then hugged him tightly and kiss his lips.

"Thank you so much. Malus." Carrie said to him. He smiled.

After nine months as passed, Carrie's belly was bigger than ever before. She did feel a little bit of pain of the baby feeding inside of her. She drink some blood from an animal with the help of her love Malus.

Malus then kiss her neck. She enjoyed his time with her and helping her with the baby that will be born soon the day after today. He was standing there with her and show her how to do her breathing and for her to relax when it comes to pushing.

The workers of the castle were happy that their lord was going to have his wife and child soon. The maid was the happiest one. She watched night and day to see the two cute couples starting to have a child of their own to care for.

She looked at the sky and smiled. "_I hope the baby and her parents will be the happiest one ever. Please watch over them Elsa vampire of good."_ She prayed.

As the day passed, the young lord and young lady went to their room for a good night sleep. As the couples slept the baby was done feeding. It wanted to see it's parents for the first time ever. It smiled.

At the day, it happened. Carrie suddenly woke up and put her hand on her belly. Malus woke up and saw her holding her belly.

"Carrie…" He tried to asked but couldn't.

"It's time. Ohh it's coming quickly too." She said to him.

He got out of the bed and pick her up gently to the other room of the Castle's Keep.

The maid was there so she can help them to get through this. "It's time right, my lord?" She asked. He nodded as he placed his wife on the birth bed.

Carrie did her breathing as Malus hold her hand and comforting her. As for the maid, she went to the end so she can get the baby.

"You doing good. Just one more push alright?" Malus asked. Carrie nodded as she pushed harder and harder until she laid down again then hearing a baby's cry.

"Well done. She's fine my lord." The maid said as she hold a bloody baby girl. The couple saw their child breathing and crying. They smiled.

As the maid went to clean the baby girl, Carrie kiss her husband's cheek as he did the same. "Now my love you are now immortal like me." He said to her.

"Wow, I can't feel the pain anymore. Did I change?" She asked him. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

As Carrie can get back to her feet, Malus gave her a dress that is red with blue lines on it. He smiled that he enjoy his wife's happy smile.

Just on cue the maid gave the baby to her mother's arms. "She is so cute. She looks will like us a little." She said to him. He nodded her agreement.

"Yes, she is." Malus said to her. As he put his hand on his daughter's hair which is purple. She has her father's eyes and part of her mother's too. She smiled and giggled.

Carrie sit down on the chair. As she let her daughter drink one of her breast for milk. She sucks away. Carrie and Malus smile and so did the maid.

"What should we name her dear?" Carrie asked. He think about a name for a long time, of course with the help of the maid.

"About Victoria?" He answered. She smiled.

"Yes, my lady. Victoria is a beautiful name for a girl." The maid added.

"Okay, Victoria it is." Carrie said as she watch her daughter drinking the milk from her mother.

The day passed, and Carrie was watching the sky and holding on to Victoria close to her. Malus came in and put his arm on her shoulder watching the skies with her.

"This is the greatest thing I ever had. I hope this will never end." Carrie said to her husband.

"It won't my love. Not ever it will never end. For our family will always be here for the future's light. For our little girl's future too." Malus said to her as he tickled his little girl's belly.

Victoria giggled and then fell a sleep in her mother's arms. They smiled and looked at the bright and pure moon.

It shows the future is with them always and forever. In heaven's light.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it. Read and review please.:D**


End file.
